The Budd Family Delights and Dilemmas
by PrettyLittleSinger919
Summary: *Not actually pretty little liars, the category's wouldnt let me select JUST misc. so i was a vague as possible* PLEASE R&R- What happens when the perfect oldest daughter turns into the perfect little liar, and has all her siblings to back her up ?
1. The little delights and the big dilemmas

My name is Budd. Aria Budd. But people call me Liz, like a lizard. I honestly don't know where it came from, but that's my name. I am about 5 feet tall and I just turned 16. So I think you should know that I have an identical twin, Emma Budd. But people call her Whiz, like a genius or something. She always was the smart one. But I'm the one who's good at music and stuff. I sing, dance, choreograph, act, and perform. Y'know, all the cool, fun stuff. So we're, god bless us, Liz and Whiz, the twins. I know, it sounds way too cliché to be real, but unfortunately for us, it is.

So my family is kind of big. I have a mom, a dad, 3 older brothers, two older sisters and one little sister, not including Emma. My brothers are Spencer, Dylan and Zachary; and my sisters are Melody, Lyric, and Sophie (and Emma, of course).

Spencer, the oldest of us all, is 23 and he is in college training to become a veterinarian, he is engaged to this Life-Sized doll, Malibu Barbie-looking girl named Alexis. I guess you can say that I don't like her, but that's just me.

Then I have another brother named Dylan, he's my favorite brother. Dylan is 22 and he's in pre-med school working as an intern in a hospital, training to become a surgeon. Thank god, because if there wasn't a doctor in the family then I'd seriously be screwed. I tend to get hurt a lot and when I do its either a cast or crutches, or a surgery if necessary (and sometimes it really is). Anyways, Dylan is my favorite, this is simply because he's the fun one. Spence is so full of his job and his doll…I mean fiancée, and barely has time for fun. Zach is no better but he helps me and Emma sneak out to parties and have fun without getting caught by mom and dad.

Zachary, or Zach, is the youngest of the my three brothers, and that's why he understands me so well, and helps me get out (or should I say, sneak out) of the house whenever he can. He believes that having a good time is fundamental to becoming the amazing person that, he claims to know, I will turn out to be; and the same goes for Emma, in his eyes.

However, my sisters aren't as understanding.

My oldest sister Melody, I like to call her Mel, is bossy, and controlling, and that's on her bad days. On a good day, she's nice, and friendly, and helpful; Y'know, everything a good parent would expect of their "good daughter". Mel was the living embodiment of the perfect oldest daughter. Something mom wanted the rest of us girls to be like when we got to be Mel's age. Mel is 20, and she's also in college, training to work (somewhere) in the medical field. Although, little to mom and dad's knowledge, she's (let me get this correct now) "The life of the partay!" as per Nicholas Montgomery, who was the guy in the dorm room next to Mel's. Mel had quite the reputation with the boys on her floor at Westfield. Westfield is the college she goes to, or the college she supposedly goes to. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that her report card was fake, after all, her grades were crap, and her professors hated her because she was so damn disruptive during class, or so I'm told (Facebook knows everything). Enough about Melody, now on to my more preferred sister, Lyric.

Lyric is my favorite older sister because she's fun and she's smart and she's everything I'm not. I want to be smart in school, it's just that I don't like receiving or doing homework. Anyways, Lyric is 19 and she just graduated high school this past summer and is enrolling into Harvard on an academic scholarship. She has always wanted to become a lawyer, because she believes that she can "change the justice system" and blah, blah, blah; all the things that she said that I never listened to. Well she's my least annoying, most tolerable sister (this, not including Emma).

Although, there's one more, unbelievably ridiculous sister that I've yet to discuss. Sophie. Sophie is almost 5 and she's known to us siblings the "accidental addition" to our "all above 13" family. My parents wanted a big family, and they wanted their kids to all be in their teens or twenty's when they hit their forty's. this is solely because they wanted us to be able to curse and tell bad jokes to each other and reference funny things to all the family members at the dinner table without having to think about what we were saying or how we were saying it, and just "let the funny flow", I guess this is because my parents are just naturally funny people.

Unfortunately for them, they went to a new years party on December 31st 2006 and had a few too many bud lights (or as we like to call them, Budd lights) and conceived little Sophie all the way into 2007. I feel kind of dumb now, I mean, there I was waiting and waiting for my first little sister, because FINALLY I wasn't the baby anymore (even though, technically, I never was, because I am 5 seconds older than Emma), and I got stuck with a crying, drooling, attention hogging little monster. Through that experience I realized that I definitely liked being the baby better than being the "older one", however, to my utter dismay, I could not give her back (no matter how hard I tried). And now, almost five years later, she is still the annoying little monster she always was but a little less.

This is because she's kind of funny now. In a way that five year olds shouldn't be. She knows way too much for her age and she uses every ounce of that knowledge against us in the funniest ways possible. She reminds me of a tiny, evil gremlin-like version of my dad. She knows how to execute the bad jokes that she's not supposed to know perfectly, and through doing this she allows herself to avoid the question "what does that mean, mommy?" at all costs, because she knows it'll get her in trouble; because if she tells where she got it from (us) then we'll get in trouble. Therefore, getting herself in trouble with us, which is not a fun thing to go through if you have seven older siblings who have no problem pranking you in your sleep. So let's just say, she knows better then to screw with us, now. So she's not nearly as annoying as she was when she was still learning this concept.

Now there's Emma, my twin sister who I trust with my life and my secrets. Y'know how they say "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead", well Emma and I are the exceptions to that rule. Especially since we defy all the rules and we do whatever we want and believe whatever we want. This is because we are free spirits. Emma is the most light-hearted, compassionate, genuine, all-around nice person I know. This is why she is my favorite sibling; and not just because we're twins, it's because we are so similar it hurts. But even though we may look and act alike, we are completely different individuals, and we respect that about each other. And we only ever fight about stupid things, like misplaced items or homework that was either copied or not turned in at all. Nothing serious though. She may be my sister by blood, but she is, definitely, my best friend by choice.

So now that you know my family, you can also know our dilemma…Mel's pregnant.


	2. Got a secret, can you keep it?

Now, normally, I would laugh at her and tell her that it's her fault and that she's on her own, but Emma the compassionate half, the half I never received, convinced me to "feel her pain" because if that were me "I'd want her support too" and whatever else she might have said to soften me up. And the worst part of this whole mess is that Mel has no idea who the father is. I guess that's how much of a whore she is at Westfield, not like I've never heard the rumors about these type of things before. I just never thought it would happen, to Mel.

And believe me, I've heard my fair share of rumors about her. Once, I heard there were bets placed to see how long it would take her to get pregnant, and so on, but they were all jealous assholes who had no lives and insisted on ruining my sister's life for their own stupid entertainment. However, as always, there's a catch… mom and dad don't exactly know yet.

Now I know I could get into serious trouble for "withholding family information" like this, but as much as I despise her sometimes, Mel is my sister after all and we are closer that usual now-a-days, so I've got to keep the secret, or she'll step on me with her big feet.

Even though Mel was 20 and can clearly make her own decisions, mom and dad would still kill her for not being married before having sex. Even though she is in for a big surprise when she finds out that not only is Mel not a virgin, but neither are Lyric and I. Emma is though; she wants to wait, but I'm not nearly as patient (I guess Lyric felt the same way as me when it came to this particular topic).

Lyric never really wanted to discuss her first time, all I know about it was that it was with her boyfriend of three years (and still counting), Sean Slater, and that it was in his parents' lake house during the summer when the two went on a mini vacation one weekend in August. And that's it.

As for me, I did it with my best friend, Johnny Gillman, in a gas station bathroom. We were out one night with everyone, and we were all kind of drunk (some more than others), and we were buying beer and the next thing we knew we were in and out of the bathroom quicker than we could even remember. I guess that was good for me, because then I didn't have to feel any pain, if you know what I mean. and that was it for my first time, but after that me and Johnny were still best friends. Granted, it was a little awkward the next time we saw each other, in a weird "sorry we had to have sex in a gas station bathroom-let's never speak of this again" kind of way. But then we were fine. Same as always, "best friends 'til the end" and whatever.

But now, the real dilemma was hiding it for 9 months… or maybe the next 18 years. Or at least until Mel could come up with an explanation to tell mom and dad (or a husband). With us by her side, Mel had all the support she needed for now, but sooner or later, she'd have to tell mom and dad. But until then, it was up to us to figure out what to do.

I couldn't believe I was going to be an aunt. For some reason this excited me in the strangest of ways. All of a sudden I couldn't wait to meet this baby. Mel was going to be an amazing mom, no doubt about it, but the challenge of making it through these next nine months was the real obstacle.

Speaking of obstacles, keeping Sophie quiet was going to be tough. It's going to take a lot of bribery and a lot of sugar kanes to keep this secret a secret. Sophie sure knew how to manipulate a situation to make it go in her favor. But what she didn't know was that she learned that technique from me, the master of manipulation. I was the exact same way as Sophie is now when I was her age. Big green puppy dog eyes and that tiny, perfectly white smile that could light up anyone's playroom, and the little brown pigtails (with the slightest natural-blonde highlights) all curly and cute, could give anyone a run for their money, including me.

But my only worries for right now was making sure the guilt didn't get to Emma. Spence, Dyl, and Zach were all pretty okay when it came to secrets. And Rikki and Soph didn't really have any problems either. And lord knows I could keep a secret. But my real problem was Emma. She was so honest and compassionate and sweet, that it would just kill her to keep a secret, especially from the family. She is my biggest worry.

Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought…

**Thank you all so much for reading, it means so much, and suggestions and comments and whatever else is always welcome. you guys are the best ! However, i do want some feedback... do you think Emma will be able to keep the secret? or will little Sophie be the first to give it away? let me know what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Thanks guys! have a lovely easter holiday! :***


End file.
